


there is something in your lovin'

by lovecamedown



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Finn and Rey go on vacation and have lots of sex, Finnrey Friday, Finnrey fridays, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, They're so in love it's unreal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's gr8, this is the most pointless fluffiness i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war is over, Finn and Rey take a romantic weekend away together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is something in your lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt "You're...you're amazing." From Finnrey Friday theme week 3, I believe! And I definitely owe the idea of a romantic holiday to an anon I got on Tumblr a few weeks back. I would add a link here but I have no idea how. :P Happy Finnrey Friday! Enjoy. xo

This planet is _beautiful_.

Rey steps off the Falcon ramp and down in to the grass, blinking in the sunlight, enjoying the feel of the gentle breeze against her skin and the sight of green and blue and a field of flowers that stretches out before her.

It’s so quiet. Not a single person can be seen or heard; only the humming of the Falcon’s engines shutting down and the tweeting of birds in the surrounding trees.

Rey smiles, drawing in a deep breath. And then she feels arms wrap around her waist from behind, and a pair of familiar lips press to her cheek.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathes, leaning back in to Finn’s embrace.

“It’s even more beautiful than I thought it would be.” Finn agrees. When Rey turns to look at him, he’s grinning so wide and so beautifully. Rey grins in return, unable to resist the look of complete happiness in his eyes.

“Come on,” Finn unwraps his arms from her torso and instead takes her hand, leading her around and past the Falcon. “Our cabin is just over here.”

Once they pass the ship, Rey catches sight of a small, wooden cabin just a few hundred yards away. They get closer, noticing little steps that lead to a porch and the front door. It’s only a small little house, but it’s _perfect_ ; what with the flowers growing just outside, the window pots that have flowers hanging down and dancing across the floor.

“It’s so pretty,” Rey comments with a smile as they climb the steps. “How did you find it?”

“Leia may have suggested one or two places to me,” he reaches in to his pocket for the key and holds it up with a grin. “She said she’s been here before. And got me in touch with the owner.”

Rey grins. Squeezes his hand. “It’s wonderful.”

Finn opens the door and lets Rey step inside before him. The whole cabin is pretty much one room, apart from the refresher; there’s a couch a little off to one side, a kitchen in the far left corner, and a little bedroom area on the right, separated from the rest by a little curtain. The refresher is just by the door behind another little white-wood door.

“I know it’s not huge, but…,”

“It’s _perfect_ , Finn,” Rey grins, letting go of his hand so she can look around a bit more. “I love it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Good.” Finn had been nervous in planning this weekend; he’d wanted to leave it all as a surprise, and wanted it to be just perfect for her. They’ve never been away alone like this before; it’s one of many firsts that they've shared.  
Sure, they have spent a lot of time together alone back on D’Qar, and they’ve even been sharing quarters for a little while now, since the war ended, but Finn just wants this – an entire weekend dedicated only to _them_ – to be perfect for her. For both of them. Goodness knows they’re both overdue some time off together.

“Finn, this place is so great,” Rey gushes, as though reading his thoughts. She comes over to him and takes his hands, stopping him from wringing them nervously. “I love it. And you.” She leans in and presses a soft kiss against his lips.

When she pulls away, Finn smiles and reaches up to brush some hair from her face. Then runs his thumb over the freckles that line her nose and cheeks, and smiles when she crinkles up her nose and smiles a little. Her skin is always freckled; Finn often touches the freckles or traces patterns between them or even kisses her skin where they are sometimes, because it’s one of the things he finds so cute and endearing about her.

Leaning in, he pecks the bridge of her nose and Rey giggles. So he does it again. Then her forehead, and her cheeks, and the corners of her lips.

“So sappy,” Rey rolls her eyes playfully, her words muffled as Finn moves in to leave a proper kiss on her lips. She responds eagerly, opening her mouth against his and bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks.

“It’s nice to be alone,” Finn breathes, his breath warm against her lips.

Rey smirks. “Agreed.”

“And we have the entire _weekend_ alone. Three whole days.”

“Imagine what we could do with all this free time?”

He strokes his thumbs along her cheeks and pulls back so he can look in to her eyes. There are smirks on both of their lips, Rey’s gaze playful.

“Anything we want,” Finn grins. “We could go out and explore the cool markets they have here. And there’s a city a few miles away that we could visit, with some cool restaurants.”

“Sounds cool.”

“Or we could just, you know,” he kisses her again, “stay here all weekend. Just the two of us. No interruptions…,” and again.

Rey giggles against his lips, letting her hands roam back to run over his hair. “I’m sure we can find a happy medium.”

“Oh, I’m sure we can too.”

 

 

Finn and Rey spend a little time bringing all their things in from the Falcon before settling down on the sofa to watch a holovid on Finn’s datapad. He sits with his back against the back of the sofa, Rey leaning in to him with her legs spread out across the cushions beside them. He has an arm around her, and Rey’s arm lies across Finn’s leg, hand curved around his inner thigh, whilst her other hand holds on to his against her waist.

The sun is shining through the windows in just the right way, creating a warm glow throughout the cabin. The view from the windows on one side of the room is of the grassy field and the Falcon; the other side shows the village a little way in the distance.

Rey keeps looking out at the beautifully blue sky outside and smiling, feeling warmth and contentment settling in her stomach. She enjoys the feeling of Finn pressed right against her, the back of her head resting against his neck, his arm wrapped safely around her. Sometimes, she’s not even focusing on the holovid; rather focusing on Finn’s breathing and his warmth and familiarity.

After a little while, Rey changes position so she’s leaning her head on his chest, arm wrapped over his stomach and legs thrown over his. Finn shuffles a little to get more comfortable, snuggling closer to her and holding her tighter against his body.

“You hungry?” Finn asks when the holovid finishes.

“Yeah. A little.”

“We could eat and then go to the markets? Although Leia says there’s some nice food stalls at the market, so we could eat there?”

“That sounds like fun,” Rey smiles up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Just let me re-do my hair. It’s fallen out since we got here. All this cuddling isn’t good for the hair.”

Finn chuckles. “I think it looks cute.”

“You always think my hair looks cute.”

“That’s true. That’s so true.”

 

The market square seems somewhat warmer than the rest of the village. Maybe it’s all the food that’s being cooked out in the open, or the fact everything is kind of bunched together and there are lots of people in between each stall.

But it’s not _too_ hot, and Finn and Rey are enjoying walking around hand-in-hand, smelling the different foods and admiring all the trinkets that are available to buy.

“Hey, Rey,” Finn gets her attention, already smirking. When she turns to face him, he’s sporting a pair of strange-looking goggles that are shaped like huge stars and way too big for his face. “What d’you think?”

Rey giggles. “They’re great. Very handsome.”

He chuckles and takes them off his face, turning the glasses around to put them against her face instead. “Nah. They suit you much better.”

“Wow, I feel so attractive right now,” she quips.

“You look it,” he grins at her as he pulls the glasses away, and Rey rolls her eyes playfully. Finn thanks the lady behind the stall as he places the goggles back. Then walks over to Rey again and takes her hand, walking once more through the many different tables and huts.

After another few minutes, they come across a food stall that is entirely dedicated to fruit. Rey _loves_ fruit – it’s one of her favourite things – and when she sees it, she gasps happily.

“Oh, _Finn_ ,” she grins, “I think we found our lunch.”

Finn chuckles, squeezing her hand affectionately. “I second that.”

“Hello,” the woman behind the table smiles warmly at them.

“Hi,” Finn smiles friendlily in return and steps forward, Rey following beside him.

“You like fruit?” She has an accent, but speaks clearly and confidently.

“My girlfriend _loves_ fruit,” Finn grins, a sparkle in his eyes. “It’s definitely her favourite food.”

“Are you from here?”

“No, we’re here for a few days.”

“Ah! Well, here, let me give you a little something to try,” the woman reaches underneath one of the tables behind her and brings out a container filled with something very colourful. She opens it, and a beautiful, sweet scent hits Finn and Rey instantly. “It’s fruit pie. Mainly fruit, less pie; it’s made with exotic fruits that only grow here on this planet. I think you might enjoy them.” She says, grabbing a knife and cutting two bitesize pieces off for them. “Here. Go ahead—try them, and tell me what you think.”

Finn looks at Rey to find her grinning ecstatically, her eyes lit up so brightly as she reaches for the piece of pie. And as soon as Finn and Rey place the food in their mouths, their eyes widen and lips grow in to huge smiles.

“Oh, wow,” Rey murmurs through the mouthful. “That is _delicious_.”

“Agreed,” Finn says. “That’s absolutely incredible. You have a talent!”

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you,” the woman smiles, and she’s already pulling out several slices from the box to place in to little bags. “Here. Have some to enjoy.”

“Thank you! How much?” Asks Finn.

“Free of charge,”

Rey almost chokes on the last of her mouthful. She brings her hand up to cover her mouth, eyes widening, eyebrows raising. “ _Free_!?”

“Free,” she clarifies. “Free for the two lovebirds.”

Rey blushes, but they’re both grinning, and Finn even chuckles a little as he takes the bag from her.

“That is so kind of you,” Finn smiles, “thank you so much. Are you sure you don’t require payment?”

“Not at all. But hey, I’ll do you a deal—if you like the fruit, come back tomorrow and I’ll sell you some to take back home with you, eh?”

Chuckling, Finn nods and holds his hand out for her to shake. “It’s a deal. Thank you for your kindness.”

“It’s no problem. Enjoy your honeymoon!”

Finn and Rey wait until they’ve turned and walked away until they start giggling, Rey pushing her head bashfully in to his chest. “She thought we were married,” she giggles.

“I know. Bless her,”

“But you called me your girlfriend!”

“Maybe in her culture that means being married, I don’t know!” He chuckles, wrapping an arm around Rey’s shoulder and pulling her in close. Rey reciprocates, putting her arm around his waist.

“…I don't know, though…would…would that be so bad?” Finn asks after a long moment of silence. His voice is quiet; timid.

“What do you mean?”

“If we were married…?”

Rey slows her pace to a stop. She looks up at him. “What are you trying to say?”

“N—nothing! I just—I wondered what you thought about it. About marriage. Have you…ever thought about it?” He’s clearly struggling to meet her eyes.

She smiles softly, a little blush creeping on to her cheeks. “Of course I have.”

His face lights up. “Really?” He answers hastily, before cleaning his throat awkwardly and looking away for a moment. “I mean, um…that’s…that’s cool. So…what _are_ your thoughts?”

Rey takes his hand and steps closer to him, meeting his eyes once more. “I…guess I just always just assumed that one day we would get married.… If that’s what you want.”

Finn tries to suppress his ridiculously huge grin and the way his face wants to light up so bright and he wants to wrap her in his arms and never let her go.

“It’s definitely, definitely what I want,” he’s grinning. It’s impossible to stop himself.

“Yeah?”

“ _Yes_ , Rey, of course it is,” reaching out with his spare hand, Finn brushes the backs of his fingers down her cheek. She leans in to his touch, still looking him in the eyes. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So…why _wouldn’t_ we get married one day?”

Rey is grinning now, too, and she leans in to leave a long, closed-mouth kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too. With everything I have. _Everything_. You know that, right? You are all that matters to me.”

Her face breaks out in to a smirk – but her eyes are stinging with tears – and she squeezes his hand. “You know we’re not getting married _right_ this second, right?”

He grins in response. “I’m practicing my vows. I was just getting started, actually.”

Rey giggles and Finn laughs too, arms winding around each other again as they continue to walk. Rey takes a moment to discreetly look down at her left hand, imagining what it might look like with a ring there on the finger beside her pinkie. She smiles softly to herself, and cuddles closer to Finn, who happily reciprocates.

They feel so in love, they might as well be on their honeymoon. 

 

 

That evening, Rey stands in front of the mirror that sits beside their bed, gently brushing her hair. Or, at least, she _tries_ to brush her hair; but soon Finn winds his arms around her waist and starts pressing long, soft kisses to the side of her neck. It’s incredibly distracting. Especially when he opens his mouth a little, and moves in even closer to her, breath tickling the hairs at the back of her head as he moves his lips over her skin.

Rey leans against him. Closes her eyes. Her hands are still hovering with the brush just above her hair, but she’s way too distracted by Finn’s warm mouth and familiar arms and beautiful hands to even think about brushing her hair.

“Mm,” Rey murmurs when he hits a particularly good spot just behind her ear. She feels him grin, and he opens his mouth even further, sucking on her skin a little. Something tugs in her stomach, something that feels very much like a desperate want, and she murmurs an approval again as he gently nips her earlobe. Her hands hold his as they sit on her stomach, and she’s holding on tightly; anchoring herself to him.

“Come to bed,” Finn whispers after a moment, his breath hot against her skin.

Grinning, Rey leans her head back in to his shoulder, allowing him better access to the side and front of her neck. She could seriously have him doing this all day and never tire of it. (He’s really, _really_ great with his lips). “Now, you mean?” She whispers.

“Yes.” Finn kisses her lips then, and it takes Rey by surprise, but she happily reciprocates, keeping her eyes closed. Her hand comes up to cup his cheek as she turns around in his embrace just a little, making it easier to open her mouth against his and kiss him properly. “Please.”

“Okay, okay,” Rey grins playfully against his lips, “aren’t we Mr. Impatient today?”

“No. I’m just completely in love with you and I really like kissing you. And stuff.”

“Is this your idea of dirty talk?” Rey teases.

“Yes, as a matter of fact it is.”

Giggling, Rey kisses him again and starts walking forward; meaning he’s awkwardly walking backwards towards the bed. Rey doesn’t want to let him out of her grasp, the need to have their lips together now growing rapidly in her stomach, but she has to let him go so he can move to sit up against the headboard. Rey crawls towards him, smiling at him the whole way, and then settles on his lap, her knees on either side of his hips.

“Hi.” Finn grins, looking in to her eyes. He brings one hand up to stroke the side of her cheek, brushing back little pieces of hair; the other settling gently against her hipbone.

“Hi, you.” Both of Rey’s hands cup his face. She grins in return. “Alright?”

“Oh, I’m better than alright.”

“Me, too.”

Finn leans in to kiss her. When he pulls away, they press their foreheads together, faces still so close and getting increasingly hotter. “I’m so glad we did this.”

“What, climb on to our bed?”

Chuckling, Finn lifts his legs for a moment to shuffle her down his lap a little. Rey doesn’t complain. “No,” he smiles, “I mean— _this_. This weekend together.”

“Me, too,” Rey pulls back for a moment so she can look in to his eyes and smile softly, letting her thumb smooth over his cheekbone. “And hey—it’s just the first day. We have two whole days left of this.”

“It’s _great_.”

“I just…I love having time to do whatever we want, whenever we want. I love having our own space. I love…having you all to myself. Does that make me selfish?”

“If it does, I’m selfish too. I like having _you_ to myself.”

Rey grins, letting her forehead fall against his again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he kisses her once, “I love you with everything I have.”

And then they’re kissing properly again; Rey’s hands moving back to run over his soft hair; Finn’s wrapping entirely around her waist to hold her close to him. Rey runs her tongue all the way along his bottom lip. He nods, allowing her entrance, but she teases him by doing it again, and again, and again; never quite letting herself move right in to his mouth. Finn tugs her even closer, trying to move his own tongue in to her mouth, but Rey just grins and pulls away so she can kiss his jaw. Her lips start closed, but as she moves down to his neck, they gradually open more and more, and then she’s on his clavicle; sucking and kissing and gently biting. Finn lets out a barely audible moan, tipping his head back just a little as she kisses the spot just under his jaw. Her nails lightly scrape over his head, lips coming back to meet his.

This time, she _does_ let their tongues come in to play; she licks all around the inside of his mouth, tongue sliding smoothly over and around his own. Finn does the same to her, after a while. And when he pulls his tongue back in favour of gently pulling her lower lip between his teeth, Rey moans, pushing herself down further in to his lap.

Her hands roam over his chest and his shoulders, never quite settling in one place. Finn’s hands slide down over her hipbones and sit against her thighs for a long minute before fiddling with the hem of her shirt, a question behind his actions.

Rey nods, pulling back for a moment and lifting her arms above her head so he can remove it. They grin at each other as he does so; and he does it with ease, not catching it on her chin or hands or hair. He’s had plenty of experience with this.

And as soon as they kiss again, Finn lets his hands move over every inch of her bare torso; smoothing over the curve of her ribs and waist, rubbing light circles over her back and stomach. Goosebumps rise on Rey’s skin and she shivers as he runs his fingers lightly up and down her spine.

Just as he reaches up to take off her bra, Rey pulls away and takes off his shirt first, acting hastily and almost desperately.

“We have way too many clothes on,” she mutters against his lips, just as he reaches up again to unclasp her bra.

“Agreed.” He smiles, and his hand settles on her now-bare breast, rubbing in circles and pressing lightly.

Rey sighs against his lips and nods in approval, kissing him thoroughly and in great detail; using her tongue and her teeth and her breath and her lips.

As Finn brushes his thumb over her nipple, Rey shudders, fiddling with the belt of his trousers and pulling it away from its loops, having to leave his lips for a moment to do so. He kisses her neck as she works the button and the zipper, and then leans away just for a moment to help her get his trousers off properly.

“My turn,” Rey whispers, reaching down to pull off her leggings. “Less clothes. Much better.”

Finn nods, grinning at her as she settles back on his lap again. “I totally agree, love.”

She grins, too. “I thought you might.”

His hands sit against her bare waist, slowly moving up and down; eyes trained on hers, looking at her so gently and softly that it makes Rey’s heart _melt_. “Where shall we start?” He whispers.

Rey bites her lip. “Wherever you want.”

Grinning a little, he shuffles so they’re lying down flat against the mattress. It’s a little awkward as they try and move together; Rey doesn’t want to leave his lap, but has to lift herself up to let him lie down before she lies on top of him.

This position doesn’t last long, though; Finn flips them over so he’s on top, Rey now gazing up at him with a small smile. He presses their foreheads together for a long moment, just allowing a second to breathe in each other’s air. They reach out with the Force and feel each other’s presences, humming beside one another—so familiar and comforting and beautiful.

After a moment, Finn pulls his forehead away, only to lean back in and place long kisses over her neck and throat. Her eyes close, head tipping back to allow him better access. She brings her hand up to the back of his neck and kneads softly at the hair their.

“Finn,” Rey gasps when he starts moving down. He’s going slowly, but not too slowly; lips making trails over her clavicle, her breasts, and then all the way down her stomach. His hands come up to play with the edge of her underwear, and he looks up from under his eyelashes, raising his eyebrows in question.

“Do you want me to?” He asks, and his mouth is so close to her skin that she feels the vibrations of his voice against her stomach.

“Kriff, _yes_ ,” She practically _whines_ , nodding frantically, feeling that _need_ tugging inside her stomach again.

He takes a moment to grin at her, but then hastily moves back to leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses to her stomach as his hand carefully comes down to tease her over her underwear. He’s barely even touching her, but just the slightest feeling of his hand against her mound is enough to make her bite her lip.

“ _Finn_ ,” Rey gasps again, clenching her hand against his hair. It’s a relief when he finally pulls off her underwear, tossing it aside and finally – _finally_ – bringing his mouth further down from her stomach.

Rey inhales sharply through her teeth when his lips close around her clit. Her hips buck a little, and she actually _feels_ him grin against her.

He lifts up one hand, holding it out for her to take. She does, of course, and squeezes it tight as their entwined fingers sit together atop the mattress. Her other hand is still in his hair, his gently massaging her inner thigh.

He sucks her clit for another few moments before moving down to lick one long line from her entrance all the way up her lips, and Rey moans, clenching her hand around his even tighter.

His free hand moves underneath his mouth then, and starts rubbing in between her lips in long lines as his tongue works over her clit. Rey is rapidly getting more and more out of breath, hips still moving up and down against his mouth and hand. She can feel herself getting closer to the edge already.… (Finn is _good_ ).  
He must be able to feel her getting closer, too, because he brushes his thumb over her hand and lets her squeeze as hard as she needs to.

“You taste so good,” Finn whispers, licking up her juices with his tongue, and it’s a wonder Rey heard him because he’s buried so deep between her legs.

She bites down on her lip, nodding as a response because she doesn’t think she’d be able to talk in coherent sentences right now.

Especially when Finn slides his finger inside her, mouth still sucking and licking her lips and her clit; Rey gasps, hips bucking even more rapidly against him.

“ _Finn_ ,” she manages to say. “I’m—I’m close—”

“Good,” Finn mutters.

“Faster,”

He happily obliges; slides in another finger and works her fast but gently, sucking against her clit like he would suck at a bottle. He’s gasping along with her, both of them wildly out of breath.

“I love you,” Finn says, and this time it’s him who squeezes her hand.

“I—I—” she can’t even say it back properly; pleasure wracking through her entire body as her orgasm comes closer.

“Shh,” Finn soothes, smoothing his thumb against the back of her hand again. “It’s okay. Come for me, Rey. Come on.” He sucks at her again, fingers moving in and out of her a little slower but deeper. All it takes for her to come is his tongue darting out to brush against the little cluster of nerves and she cries out, hips now moving up and down against him uncontrollably.

“Finn, I—that’s—I—don’t stop…,”

He squeezes her hand when her nails rake over his head, and she comes then, shaking and panting and whispering Finn’s name over and over again under her breath.

Finn slows as her orgasm does, but he carries on kissing her sex, now using his wet finger to rub her clit. Rey likes her orgasms to be drawn out as long as possible, and he knows that doing _this_ is what does it.

When Rey’s pants become a little less shallow and chaotic, Finn looks up at her, licking his lips. His finger is still touching her, but he’s not moving anymore, knowing how sensitive she can become.

“Okay?” he asks.

Rey has her eyes closed and her head tipped back against the pillow. She nods. “I’m _amazing_. _You’re_ amazing, actually.”

Chuckling, Finn pulls himself up so he can hover above her. He pushes some hair from her face, kissing her forehead.

“Are you done?” He whispers after a moment.

“ _Force_ , _no_ ,” Rey opens her eyes in to his, “I can’t remember the last time we had all the time in the world to do this without any plans the next day. We’re not finishing just yet.”

Finn grins, his cock twitching unexpectedly at her words. He leans down to kiss her, and she reciprocates. Her movements are sleepy and slow but still keen, tongue darting in and out of his mouth as always.

“Let me—” Rey’s hands fumble, trying to find him through his underwear, but he shushes her and gently takes her wrist, pulling her hand away from him.

“Shh,” he whispers, “it’s okay. You’re still recovering. We can take our time.”

And they do. They kiss for what must be at least twenty minutes; kissing lips and faces and necks. Rey feels her energy coming back a little, especially when she feels him pressing against her thigh, and she doesn’t even try to conceal her gentle moan.

Her kisses get even more eager. Finn reciprocates, and she suddenly flips them over so she’s on top again. It sets his hands free, allowing him to tangle them in her hair, fingers entwining in her locks. She sighs against his lips before moving to kiss all down his neck. Starting at his jaw, her lips are closed, but as she moves further down towards his clavicle, she opens them, and then they’re wet and warm kisses; so hot against his skin.

“Rey,” he whispers softly.

Rey just nods, letting her tongue dart out to wet his collar bone. She settles her weight firmly on his lap, the shift in balance allowing her to properly lean down and use her hands at the same time without falling on top of him with all her weight. Her lips meet his again and one hand moves up to cup his face, the other choosing to roam down over his sides and his chest and his stomach. Finn’s eyes are half-lidded with desire, both of them now out of breath, lips and tongues gliding together so wetly and smoothly.

After a few minutes, Rey pulls away and helps him get his underwear off properly. Watching his face, she smiles mischievously when her hand gently closes around his cock and he bites his lip hard, eyes shutting as he tips his head back.

“ _Rey_ ,” he moans her name this time, and Rey just grins. She strokes him a few times, varying how hard she squeezes and how lightly she touches.

And then her body weight shifts; Finn feels it and opens his eyes, not able to keep his smile away when he sees how amazing she looks. There’s sweat beading on her forehead, and there she is, sitting straight up on his lap, naked, panting for air and beaming at him.

His heart swells with so much love in that moment. He reaches out and touches her hip, thumb smoothing affectionately over her skin.

“I love you so much,” he says, surprised to find that his voice is a mere whisper. “So, so much.”

“I love you too, Finn.” Then her weight comes off him as she kneels up, and takes him in her hand again, giving him a slight squeeze just so she can see his reaction. And then she places him just below her entrance, and Rey looks in to his eyes.

“Are you ready?”

He nods. Doesn’t even bother hiding how eager he is. “You?”

Rey doesn’t reply with words. She just lifts herself up a little further, allowing herself to sink on to him after a moment, starting off small before allowing him to bury to the hilt inside of her.

Finn moans. “ _Rey_ ,” he meets her eyes, and something tugs at his stomach when he sees that she’s smiling and biting her lip, gazing down at him with that familiar look in her eyes. She is _so_ _beautiful_. Affectionately squeezing her hip, Finn holds her gaze. “You’re incredible.”

“We’re just getting started, love.” In one smooth motion, Rey rolls her hips, watching as Finn’s face contorts and he closes his eyes, biting his lip in pleasure. Rey gasps too; when she clenches around him and rolls her hips again and it just feels unbelievably good for both of them.

With the Force in play, they can always feel each other’s pleasure, and it makes it so much better.

“You—you feel so good,” Finn whispers, only closing his eyes for a moment before looking back at her again. He sees that she’s got her eyes shut, head tipped back with her mouth hanging open in pleasure; and her neck is stretched and on full display.

Finn can’t help himself. He has to kiss her. Right there on the spot where her neck meets her collar bone; because he knows she loves it. (He loves it, too).

“Can I—?” He starts to shift a little as if he’s about to sit up, and Rey looks back to him, smiling and nodding.

“Please.”

He manages to sit up, wrapping his arms around her waist as he does so, ensuring she is still anchored to him. There’s a small moment where they’re just grinning at each other, and then leaning in to press their foreheads together. But then Rey rolls her hips again, this time finishing the circle off with a gentle thrust, and Finn _moans_ , clinging on even tighter to her. He finally brings his lips down to her neck, mouth opening more and more as she pushes against him; in, out, in, out.

“Finn,” Rey gasps, “you feel—just—amazing—” And she gasps again when he brings one of his hands down to rub at her clit, going around in slow circular motions that match with her thrusts. He’s still kissing her neck. She’s raking her nails over his hair. “ _Oh_ ,” she gasps. “ _More_.”

He grins against her skin. Presses his finger in even harder before moving down to kiss at her collar bone. And then Rey tips her head back, allowing him better access to everything; she’s still thrusting in and out. Slowly, now, but it’s sensual and warm and _heaven_.

Rey groans when Finn’s lips come down to her breast, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking and licking and biting gently. Her thrusts get faster – more urgent – and she holds on to him even tighter with her arms around his neck. She tries not to dig her nails in to his back, but it’s hard when he’s doing _that_ with his tongue and his finger is doing _that_ against her and—

“ _Rey_ ,” Finn moans when she runs her hands down his chest, leaning back in so she can press her forehead in to his. He only lasts there a second because her thrusts get faster and longer and it’s all he can do to bury his face against her neck. Knowing what she likes, Finn lessens his pressure on her clit in favour of gently working it in a circle with just the very tips of his fingers.

“Yes—” Rey gasps, “ _yes_ , Finn—that’s it—”

“You like that?” He whispers in her ear.

“ _Yes_!” She cries.

And it only takes a few more minutes of Rey leaning down to kiss Finn’s neck, her hands roaming over his chest and his arms and occasionally brushing over the top of his cock, then moving back to squeeze his ass; Finn rubbing her clit and holding her tight and whispering sweet nothings in to her ear; before they both come at the same time. Finn screams Rey’s name, over and over and over again; and Rey just gasps, saying _oh, oh, oh_ , and then finishing off with one final, _I love you, I—Finn, I love you_ , before they both come down from their climaxes, Finn’s finger still gently touching that little bud of nerves, Rey panting in his ear.

The pair holds each other tightly for another few minutes as their breaths slow back to normal and their skin starts to feel a little less on fire and fragile.

Rey eventually pulls her pelvis away from his, disconnecting them, and Finn sighs at the lack of contact. But it’s okay, because she pulls them down together – her arms still around him – so they’re lying down beside each other. She gazes in to his deep brown eyes, brushing her fingers along his cheek and then his collar bone and his shoulders.

“You’re…you’re amazing,” Finn whispers, reaching out to brush some of her now slightly damp hair away from her face. “You’re so amazing. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Rey leans in and kisses him on the forehead, softly and gently. “I love you.”

Craning his neck, Finn turns his chin up to look at her and purses his lips, moving in to kiss her lightly. When he pulls away, they smile at each other for a moment, and then Rey kisses the bridge of his nose.

“We should go clean up.”

“Yeah. We should.”

Rey begins to push herself up off the bed, heading in the direction of the ‘fresher. “But then we’re coming back to bed to cuddle.”

“Naked?” Finn grins hopefully, following her now.

“How else?”

He chuckles and quickens his pace to catch up with her, leaning in to press a little peck to her cheek.

They clean up together, only stopping to kiss just a little, before they’re back in bed, Finn lying on his back, arm around Rey’s body as she cuddles up to his side. She hooks a leg over his, an arm thrown across his stomach, tracing little circles in to the other side of his ribcage.

Rey had been a little chilly once they got back to bed, so she’d pulled the covers up to their waists, and now all she feels is warmth.

Finn’s fingers play with tendrils of her hair between his fingers, nose pressed against the top of her head. Rey nuzzles closer when he kisses her there, and he smiles softly to himself. The both of them are half-asleep, tired from both a busy day and really great sex. Finn smirks to himself at the thought, and Rey giggles as though she knows what he’s thinking.

He kisses her head again, and then takes a short, slightly hesitant breath to speak. “Hey, Rey?”

“Mm?” She murmurs lightly, tilting her head up so she can at least attempt to look at him.

“Now that the war is over…I—I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while but I didn’t want to make a big decision in the midst of the war. But…now that it’s done and everything is okay, I was…wondering…do you want to…find a place together? A house? For us to live in—just the two of us?”

Rey is silent for a moment. But then she slowly leans up on her elbow, looking down at him with slightly wide eyes.

Finn hastily keeps explaining, nerves kicking in again, “I just thought that, you know, every day could be like this weekend. We would have our own space, and be alone like this, and I just thought it might be a good thing for us…,”

Rey cuts him off when her face suddenly breaks out in to the biggest and brightest of grins and she leans in to kiss him. She kisses him long and deep and passionately, her eyes closed, still wrinkling at the corners as she smiles against his lips.

And when she pulls away, she looks in to his eyes and there are tears there. Her hand holds his cheek, stroking her thumb over his skin.

“Yes,” She whispers, “ _Yes_ , Finn. Of course I want to do that. I couldn’t think of anything in the entire galaxy I would like more.”

“Really?” He grins.

Rey nods. Giggles just a little. “Absolutely.”

“I love you,”

Rey giggles again, and this time when she blinks, a tear really does fall out. It lands on Finn’s cheek and she wipes it away a little sheepishly.

“I love you too.”

“We could get just a little place like this; somewhere on D’Qar, so we’re not too far from your dad. And somewhere with a little garden so we can grow our own food, and maybe even get a greenhouse for those flowers that you like so much. And we could get a pet!”

Rey giggles, nodding happily. “And we’ll make a spare room so that we can have guests come and stay. Poe will want to visit us, obviously. Oh, and we’ll need a place outside for the Falcon.”

“Gonna have to be a pretty big space,” Finn grins.

“I’m sure we’ll find somewhere.”

“I’m so happy you said yes,” Finn reaches out and holds her hand that sits against his chest. “I can’t wait.”

“Me neither.”

Smiling, Rey leans in to leave one last, long kiss on his lips before she cuddles against him again, her face pressed against the side of his neck, eyes closed against his skin.

 

 

Rey wakes up on Saturday morning to the sweetest smell. It wafts through from the kitchen in to the bedroom area, and she half rolls over to Finn’s side of the bed, reaching out to find him. But when she finds the bed empty, she rolls completely over and frowns to find that he’s not there.

But then the sound of crockery and pots and pans can be heard from the kitchen, and Rey smiles sleepily to herself, breathing in the sweet smell again. She takes a moment to wake up a little, and then hauls herself out of bed, pulling on a T-shirt and Finn’s sweatpants.

Moments later, she pads in to the kitchen and smiles at the sight before her.

Finn, wearing just his underwear, standing at the stove with his back to her. As he moves his arms, Rey can see his muscles shift and move under his skin. She has the urge to reach out and touch them. She does.

Finn doesn’t startle at the sudden touch; just turns his head to face her and smiles softly.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He smiles.

Rey smiles, too. Her hands are slowly running up and down his arms. “Good morning. What smells so good?”

“I’m making pancakes.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” she moans, but it’s a good ‘ugh’. She kisses his neck. “I _love you_.”

Finn chuckles and cranes his neck a little to kiss her forehead.

“Do we have any syrup?”

“Yep. I went out and bought some this morning whilst you were still asleep. Figured I’d let you have a lie in.”

“Thank you,” she pecks his cheek, now wrapping her arms around his waist from behind as he flips over a pancake in the pan.

“It’s syrup made from a sugar plant that only grows in this system. I got it from that lady at the market. I also bought some of that fruit, too; I thought we could have it with the pancakes.”

“Finn, you are a genius, and I’m so glad you’re in my life.”

He smiles down at the pan in front of him. “She said to wish my fiancé well.”

“Bless her. She’s so sweet. Did you pay her this time?”

“Yes. And I told her we very much enjoyed the pie she gave us, too.”

Rey grins and leaves one last peck on his cheek before letting him go and sitting on the worktop beside him instead.

The pancakes only take a few more minutes to cook. Soon Finn is putting them on a plate and setting them down on the table, followed by knives and forks, the syrup he bought, and the brand new fruit chopped up and ready to eat.

“Finn, this looks and smells _amazing_ ,” Rey gushes, sitting down opposite him, eagerly grabbing her knife and fork to dig in straight away.

He grins at her. “I hope you enjoy it.”

“I’ve had your pancakes before. They’re incredible.”

“Well, you can thank Leia for that one.”

Rey smiles, lifting the first mouthful of pancake in to her mouth as she reaches out with her spare hand to give his a quick squeeze. And then her eyes slowly close, face relaxing in pure happiness, body slumping.

“Mmm,” she murmurs, “that is _so_ good.”

Finn bites his lip and smiles at her, his eyes glistening. “Wanna get a room with that pancake?”

Rey giggles, covering her mouth with her hand until she swallows. She looks up at him from under her eyelashes. “It’s just delicious, is all.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying it. There’s plenty to get through.”

She eyes the huge stack of pancakes on the plate that sits between them, grinning happily. “Oh, I’m sure we can manage that.”

 

A while later, Rey is so full that it’s all she can do to slump across the sofa. She feels sleepy, but happy and content. Especially when Finn collapses beside her and they shuffle so he’s lying down behind her, chest pressed against her back and arm around her waist. Rey entwines her fingers with his and sighs happily.

“Thanks for breakfast,” Rey murmurs.

“You’re welcome, love.”

“I love it when you call me that.”

“What, _love_?”

“Yeah.”

“I love it when you call me it, too.”

Rey smiles softly, bringing their joined hands up to her mouth so she can kiss the inside of his wrist. Her thumb smoothes over his skin as she snuggles back even closer against him.

And they fall asleep for another hour; not quite ready to get up and start the day yet. And it’s great—to actually _have_ the time and possibility to lie around and be lazy like this. Neither of them has to be anywhere or do anything for a specific time. It’s just the two of them; and, for the first time, their time is their own.

 

 

“I found some cool stuff that you put under the bathwater to make it all bubbly,” Rey says, walking happily towards where Finn is sitting on the couch. She’s holding a bottle of something purple, and presents it to Finn with a proud grin.

He looks up at her and smiles. “Awesome!”

“It smells like berries!”

“ _Nice._ I know how much you love berries.”

Rey smiles. “Fancy a bath now?”

“Stupid question,” he grins up at her, and she leans in to kiss his forehead.

“I’ll start the water.”

“I’ll grab our towels.”

“Will you wash my hair for me?”

“Another silly question, sweetheart!” Finn hollers to her from their room, now hearing the sound of running water and Rey giggling in the background.

The bath only takes a few minutes to run. Soon Rey is standing there, naked in the bathroom, gazing in awe at the finished product; the tub is now not only filled with water, but filled with bubbles, and the entire room smells like her favourite berries. The water is slightly tainted purple; steam rising up and clinging to the tiled walls.

Finn comes in with the towels and smiles at Rey. “You like it, then?”

“It’s _amazing_!”

He reaches out and picks up some bubbles on his hand, then blows them in Rey’s face, grinning playfully at her.

“Hey!” Rey giggles, and then blows some back at him as well.

He chuckles in response, and Rey takes the towels from him to place them on the work top.

“Come on, then,” Rey smiles. “Take off your clothes.”

“Sounds inviting.”

“Oh, it will be, babe.” She teases, and he shakes his head, laughing a little as he undoes his belt. Rey waits patiently and makes use of the time by undoing her hair, letting it fall down over her shoulders and brushing it out with her hands. She finds the shampoo and places it on the sides of the bath, ready to have her hair washed with it. (The shampoo smells like berries, too).

Finn climbs in first, Rey getting in after him and settling in between his legs with her back pressed to his chest. His arms wind around her waist, lips pressing to the back of her neck.

“Ah,” Rey sighs happily, head falling back in to his shoulder. “This is so nice.”

“You chose good bubble bath, Rey.”

“Thanks.” She closes her eyes and shuffles to get even more comfortable, letting her hands settle on the outsides of his thighs; feeling Finn press his nose in to the side of her hair.

He sighs softly. “This is nice.”

“This is _really_ nice,”

“We definitely need a good bath in our house.”

Rey grins, eyes still closed. She squeezes his thighs. “I like the sound of that,”

“The bath?”

“ _Our house_ ,” she lifts her head so she can look him in the eyes and smile, blinking as if she’s a little sleepy. (Or maybe just blissfully happy). “I like the sound of _our house_.”

Chuckling, Finn presses a kiss to her forehead. “Me, too.”

They sit in silence. A comfortable silence; the kind of silence that reminds each of them that this, right here, is home. Being with each other is home. It’s not a place, like Finn and Rey had always imagined; but _each other_. That’s what home is.

And they don’t have to fill the silences. They can lay like this, bare back leaning against naked chest, just enjoying the water and the warmth and the feeling that nothing could or would ever ruin this moment.

After a while, Finn reaches for the shampoo. “Shall I wash your hair?”

Rey hums softly, a smile spreading across her lips. “Please.” And then she pushes herself up so she’s no longer pressed against him but still gently holding his legs. The sound of a bottle opening can be heard behind her, and soon Finn’s hands are on her hair, massaging in a shampoo that smells like strawberries. Rey tips her head back in to his hands, closing her eyes and smiling.

“Mmm,” she murmurs, “that feels _nice_.”

“That’s the idea, sweetheart.”

A quick peck gets pressed to her shoulder before he continues working in the shampoo, starting at her roots and slowly working down to the ends, twirling little strands around his fingers. Rey could fall asleep with him doing this. Fingertips massaging her scalp, breath tickling the back of her neck, all the while surrounded by his body and his warmth.

Then he’s scooping handfuls of water in to her hair, one of his hands cupping the top of her forehead to stop the water going in her face. As it trickles through her hair, down her neck and her back, Finn kisses all along her shoulder and her clavicle, sending Rey in to an inexplicable bliss. Her eyes are still closed, and she melts under his touch; especially when he brings his hand down to lace his fingers through hers where she’s still touching his leg.

“How do you make _washing my hair_ so bloody _amazing_?” Rey asks, leaning back against his chest again because he’s finished rinsing her hair now, but he’s still leaving kisses all along her skin.

He chuckles, nuzzling his nose in to the place behind her earlobe. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I _love_ it.”

Rey sighs again and turns in his arms so her shoulder is pressed against his chest, face in the place where his neck meets his shoulders. Strong arms wrap around her straight away, holding her even closer. And then he kisses her forehead softly.

“We should do this more often.” Finn murmurs.

“Agreed.”

Rey traces little patterns on his wet chest with her finger; drawing hearts and stars and writing words that she wonders if he can read through her touch.

Finn is everything good. He is everything Rey ever dreamed about; all those years alone on Jakku. He’s patient and so kind and everything about him is goodness.

Sometimes, when Rey looks at him, she can’t quite believe that he is hers. That she gets to hold his hand, and hold him in her arms every night. She gets to listen to him whenever he speaks; to know his beautiful heart better than anyone else in the galaxy. She is the one who gets to hear things he tells no one else; who gets to comfort him when he’s not okay, and celebrate with him when he is. Rey feels eternally thankful to the universe for giving her Finn. For letting this beautiful man literally run in to her in the most miserable place Rey has ever been; and for letting them be together.

“I love you.” Rey says, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “I love you so much, Finn.”

He holds her tighter against him. “I love you too, darling.”

“Our fingers are looking a little wrinkled now,” Rey comments, holding their joined hands up out of the water to examine them. She runs her finger tips over his.

“Yeah, they are.”

“Should we get out?”

“Nah,” he kisses the spot just below her earlobe and winds an arm right around her waist, fingers tickling over her skin. “I think we should stay a while.”

Rey grins. “I’m not gonna say no to that.”

And when Rey makes a beard for herself out of the bubbles, turning to him with a goofy grin on her face, Finn could cry with how much he loves her. She can’t stop laughing; little crinkles have formed around her eyes and her smile is so big that all her teeth are on show. That is, until, the bubbles fall in to her mouth and she spits them out, still giggling uncontrollably.

“Oh kriff, the bubbles don’t _taste_ like berries,”

Finn chuckles fondly, reaching out to wipe away the bubbles around her mouth. “The beard suits you, though.”

Rey giggles. “Thank you. I’m thinking of keeping it for good.” She quips.

Finn kisses her, because he can’t _not_.

 

 

It never ceases to amaze Rey how _good_ Finn is at this.

She clenches her hand in the bed sheet beside her, letting her eyes drift close as she enjoys the feeling of Finn’s lips on her neck. Actually, his whole _mouth_ is on her neck and throat; kissing and licking and then _sucking_. Rey knows there’s going to be a mark there later on, but she doesn’t have the will to care as she holds her hands around his neck and anchors her to him.

And then he lets her neck go in favour of kissing all down her bare chest, taking extra interest in her breasts.

_“I want tonight to be about you,” Finn had said earlier on, just after he’d picked her up, her legs around his waist and back pressed in to the wall._

_“But, don’t you want me to—”_

_“Please. Let me please you?”_

_Rey had smiled softly, feeling excitement and anticipation bubble in her stomach. He’d done this before; there’s something he likes about really focusing on her. (Not to say Rey doesn’t do this for Finn, too; dedicating this time just to pleasing him. She does. A lot.)_

_“Only if you’re sure.”_

_“Oh, Rey,” he pressed a kiss to her earlobe, his breath hot against her skin,_ _“I’m more than sure.”_

Now he's holding himself up above her as she lies flat on the bed, one hand holding hers as it sits against the mattress just above her head and the other steadying himself.

Finn’s tongue circles her nipple and he bites just ever so slightly, and Rey inhales a sharp intake of breath.

“ _Finn_ ,” she gasps, hands roaming up over his hair.

His lips continue moving along her skin; over her clavicle and her ribs and her stomach. Just when Rey thinks he’s going to take her underwear off and kiss her _there_ , he comes straight back up and kisses her lips again, taking her by surprise.

Rey pushes her tongue in to his mouth and he happily reciprocates.

Gently, his hand comes out of hers in favour of running down her side; slowly, teasingly.

When he reaches her underwear, he gently presses two fingers over her clit, and Rey moans in to his mouth. Slowly, his fingers move in a little circle. Rey nods, encouraging him to continue.

Slowly – teasingly, deliciously slowly – he works at her underwear; pulling it down her legs and then off at her ankles. And then Finn’s back to kissing her lips, his hand finding its way in between her legs again.

Rey is already so wet. So, so wet. She whimpers as Finn touches her labia, drawing a straight line up the middle, and he leans down with his lips against her ear.

“You’re so wet,” he whispers. “So beautiful.”

Rey nods. She can’t even get full words out.

He leaves a soft kiss on hear earlobe before burying his face in her neck again, kissing her skin once more as his finger makes its way up towards her clit.

“What do you want?” He asks.

“ _You_ ,” she moans.

Rey can feel him grin against her skin. He’s not moving his fingers yet, but Rey’s entire middle feels like it’s on fire.

“You can have me.”

“You’re _mine_ ,” one leg hooks over his hips. “You’re mine.”

“I’m yours.” He whispers before leaving another open-mouthed kiss to her neck. And then he sucks, hard, and Rey makes a noise in the back of her throat again.

Finn finally rubs a circle against her clit, and Rey’s legs tremble. He starts off slow, moving down to wet his fingers before returning. Leaning back for a moment, he smiles as he watches her face contort in pleasure; head tipping back against the pillow.

And then his lips are on her again; this time moving in a determined trail down towards her middle.

“ _Finn_ ,” she gasps.

He looks up at her from under heavy eyelids. “Can I?”

“ _Yes_ —Kriff, _yes_ ,”

He chuckles a little, and then leaves kisses on her inner thighs, her legs now spread out. His teeth come in to contact with her skin a little, and he sucks lightly, making Rey moan. There’s going to be a mark there, too. (Rey doesn’t care in the slightest). She tries to tug his head to the space between her legs, but he’s being stubborn in his kissing her skin, so she decides not to complain.

After a few long moments of teasing her, he finally does what she’s been wanting all this time. He moves his tongue up her lips in one smooth motion, just like he _knows_ she loves, and revels in it when Rey whimpers. One of his hands comes up to massage across her waist and her stomach, the other settling against her clit, rubbing and pressing with this thumb.

Meanwhile, his lips suck at her; licking up every part of her and going harder with every noise she makes. His tongue finds her entrance and Rey is _gasping_ , her breaths coming short and loud. And then he’s inside her, licking her out like he’s trying to empty the last of a jam jar, his finger still working at her clit, meeting with the gentle thrusts of her hips.

“ _Finn_ ,” Rey pants. “I—I’ve never—It’s so—” none of her sentences are being finished, but it’s okay because Finn keeps going and changing and staying where she wants him as though he _knows_ what she’s trying to say.

One of her hands comes down to sit against his hair, nails gently dragging over the soft locks when his mouth comes back to her clit and he sucks. Hard.

Rey gasps even more and her hand clenches in his hair. It’s only a few more seconds before she comes, trembling underneath his mouth, her hips still moving with his rhythm. She realises that here, in the middle of nowhere, she doesn’t have to worry about being quiet. So she doesn’t.

She cries his name out so loud as she climaxes, and if she focused on it she could feel Finn grinning against her.

Finn slows his motions as Rey’s hips slow, and he looks up at her from under his eyelashes, lips shining wet.

“Oh my _gosh_ ,” Rey gasps, then swallows, her head still tipped back against the pillow. And then she looks up at him. There’s sweat on her forehead and her cheeks are flushed so pink that they feel like they might catch fire. “You are _amazing_.”

Finn grins, leaving one last, gentle kiss against her clit before pressing little kisses all the way up her abdomen. He gives each of her breasts a kiss, too, and then moves so his face hovers right above hers, a happy little smile on his lips. His hand comes out to brush some hair from her forehead.

“That’s you.”

“No,” Rey wraps her hands firmly around his neck. “It’s _you_.”

Finn only has a second to grin before she’s pulled him in to kiss him. Her lips are closed, but it’s still filled with so much passion and love that it almost takes Finn’s breath away.

When she pulls away, Finn brushes his lips against her forehead. “I’ll go get some towels to clean up with.” He whispers, voice against her skin.

“It’s okay, I can—”

“It’s fine, honey. You stay there. It’s late.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m more than sure.”

Rey hums softly and happily, leaning in to kiss him again. “I love you.”

He grins and pecks her on the nose before pushing himself up off the bed. “I know.” 

 

 

On Sunday, it rains.

When Rey wakes up in the morning and hears the sound of raindrops heavily pounding against the window, she grins to herself, trying to carefully but quickly untangle herself from Finn’s arms so she can get out there and feel the droplets on her skin. It rains all the time on D’Qar, but the novelty is never lost on her. (Seriously. Never. She's dragged Finn outside in the middle of the night before because it’s been raining).

It’s only a couple of minutes later, when Rey is pulling on her clothes and shoes, that Finn stirs.

She turns to him, suddenly looking sheepish, and bites her lip. “I’m sorry! Did I wake you up?” She whispers, leaning in towards the bed.

Sleepily, Finn rubs at his eyes and turns to face her, a confused frown on his face. “What are you doing?”

“It’s raining—I’m going out in it!”

Finn smiles. It’s a cute, sleepy, affectionate kind of half-smirk, Rey thinks to herself. It makes her want to kiss him. (She always wants to kiss him, though. It’s not exactly a rare feeling).

“Stay in bed,” she tells him, walking forward and leaning in to kiss him on the forehead. “It’s okay. I just want to go out in the rain. You know I always do.”

“I know. It’s one of the things I love so much about you.”

She can’t help the grin that wants to work its way on to her face. “I’ll be inside soon.”

“No,” Finn pushes back the covers and stands up, heading towards the wardrobe. “I’ll come with you.”

“You will?” Rey is suddenly even happier.

He grins at her. Pecks her on the forehead. “Of course I will.”

And an hour is spent out in the rain, splashing in the puddles and laughing and dancing. And kissing, of course. Lots of kissing is involved; because what else are they going to do when they get a little cold in the rain?

But eventually, even holding each other close doesn’t stop them getting colder, and Rey soon starts to shiver just a little.

“Do you want to go in?” Finn asks against her lips. His breath is a nice, warm contrast to the freezing, wet clothes sticking to her skin.

“No, but we probably should,” she kisses him again. “But this is too fun.”

Finn grins. He runs his hands slowly down her arms, leaving wet trails in their wake, and then laces their fingers together. “Well…we could go have a shower. Together, I mean.”

Rey pulls away so she can look at him properly, eyes lighting up and lips spreading in to a smile. “I like that idea!” She beams.

He chuckles. “Well, let’s go then.”

She doesn’t even bother hiding how eager she is. She practically runs towards the bathroom, and she’s waiting there when Finn follows, her hands ready to help him with his clothes.

She peels of his T-shirt and he does the same for her, but he does his own trousers because Rey’s hands are too cold to work the belt. Instead, she turns on the shower water, strips off her dripping leggings and then climbs in. Finn follows moments later, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Sighing, Rey leans back in to him, closing her eyes as the water falls over them both. His lips press to the back of her neck and shoulders, whispering sweet words against her skin.

“I love you,” Rey whispers, reaching back with her hand to rub the hair at the back of his neck. “Thanks for coming out in the rain with me.”

“Always,” he promises. “I just love to see you happy.”

She hums softly, smiling as her eyes close again. “I am happy.”

“Me, too.”

And then, a voice inside Finn’s head makes him smile even more. _I can’t wait to start a future with you. I never thought I would have a future this bright._

Finn’s forehead wrinkles deeply as he kisses her cheek, long and soft and meaningful. _Me neither, darling_.

“But we do,” Rey whispers, out loud this time, and she turns to face him, meeting his eyes. Finn is sure that there are some tears there, brimming right on the edges.

“Heck yeah, we do,” he grins, reaching out to stroke her cheek with his thumb. “It’s gonna be great. And I can’t wait to see everything in the galaxy with you.”

Rey grins, and leans in to kiss him on the lips. But she’s grinning so much that she can’t really kiss him properly; instead, just wraps her arms around his neck and laughs, happiness bubbling up inside of her.

_I’m happy. I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading. I'm super nervous about posting this fic, I think because I spent so long in it, trying to get it just right, and it turned out so much longer than I expected! So please go easy on me :') Do leave a comment to let me know your thoughts, and leave kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
